


Fuck Yeah, Give It To Me

by StylinCookie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Please Kill Me, fucking hard, i need jesus, louis tops, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StylinCookie/pseuds/StylinCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I turn over so I’m facing him, and start grinding my crotch on his leg. Still, he doesn’t awake. God bless heavy sleepers.<br/>I shift my body so I’m in more of a comfortable position. I grind my dick on his leg more. I hear his breathing get quicker, but I continue.<br/>“H-Harry..?” He said, voice raspy. I moaned, and continued to grind my cock on his leg. He gets up and sits on my hips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Yeah, Give It To Me

“Fuck Yeah, Give It To Me.”  
(Larry)

I woke up and checked the time. Fuck. 4:36. Why was I awake so early? I look to the left and see Louis cuddled up next to me. God, he’s so cute.  
More than cute. The way he grinds on me when we fuck. The way his thighs flex when he rides me. The way he pushes his hair back when I’m fucking into him. Shit. I feel tightening in my pants.  
“Fuck..” I mumble. Louis shifts in his sleep, but doesn't wake up.  
I turn over so I’m facing him, and start grinding my crotch on his leg. Still, he doesn’t awake. God bless heavy sleepers.  
I shift my body so I’m in more of a comfortable position. I grind my dick on his leg more. I hear his breathing get quicker, but I continue.  
“H-Harry..?” He said, voice raspy. I moaned, and continued to grind my cock on his leg. He gets up and sits on my hips.  
“Well, breakfast is a good way to start the day but, you’re better.” Louis said in the deepest, most seductive voice ever. Louis started grinding on my member so hard, the bed was squeaking. “Fu-ck me.” I said moaning from the pleasure. Louis looked at me dead, with his hair in his face, he smirked and said, “You want to fuck already babe?” I bit my lip and tried not to moan from just listening to his voice. “Y-y-yes.”  
He had the most beautiful smile and he said, “You are impatient today Harry. Well….” Louis looked away from me for a split second, he looked back deeply at my green eyes, and said, “Has anyone ever told you that you look like a fucking slut in bed?” He started making out with me and I moaned whenever our lips touched.  
Then as he was passionately kissing me, he took off his shirt, including mine. I couldn’t resist but flip us over so that he was under me. “No, no, no. I’m topping this time, Harry.” He said, sternly, then pushed me off of him. He climbed back onto me and kissed me once more before standing up and finding the bottle of lube from under the bed.  
Louis got the lube and quickly rubbed it all over his cock. I think he just wanted to fuck me already. Then he put his chin on my shoulder and said, “This will be quick babe, don’t worry.” Louis, got the lube, put it on his fingers, and I felt his fingers in me. I moaned loudly but i bit my lip trying to stop but I couldn’t resist. He twisted his finger in my hole and I yelled in pleasure, wanting more, “F-f-f-fuuuck!” he kept on going, faster this time. “Shhhhh, d-don’t worry babe.” He said in a low voice. I moaned and bucked my hips. “M-more.” I said finally getting the words out. I  
held on to him, begging for more. Louis puts another finger in as he twists and turns. He added another finger. I clenched my teeth to prevent myself from making any noises but I moaned over and over. “M-m-more L-louis, m-more.” “You really enjoy me fingering you.” I yelled at him, “S-s-stop m-making me b-b-b-beg and fuck me-e already.”  
Then he pulled out his fingers, and his thighs were wrapped around my hips. Before he thrusted into me, his mouth was close to my ear, he whispered, “You are such a whore in bed, pleading for more every second. I love making you beg.”  
He put his cock on my hole and I couldn’t take it anymore, my dick was aching. Slowly, he finally began to push slowly and his thighs began to flex, just how I like it. “F-f-f-f-f-fu-uck.” I moaned. He went further inside of me. Louis said,  
“I-i’m, cum-cu-cumming!” I felt his cum inside of me and my stomach was tightening. Louis was fucking me so hard, the bed was squeaking again and the walls were shaking. We were flesh to flesh, and Louis just kept on thrusting into me while I was trying my best to find my prostate.  
“I-I-I c-c-can’t st-stop fucking y-you.”Louis moaned. “Fuck yeah, give it to me.”I said with pleasure.  
I tried keeping it in for forever but I finally came when Louis went further inside me. Then Louis started leaving hickeys on my neck, shoulders and back and he moaned each time.  
He finally came out of me and he stood up. He carried me and kissed me passionately, the one thing we had in common was my tongue. He put me back down with my feet on the ground. Louis pushed me against the wall causing it to shake. He got down on his knees and grabbed onto my member.  
He slowly started wrapping his tongue around my dick and all of a sudden he swallowed my load. “Y-you know its okay f-f-for you to cum r-right now.” I mocked Louis and said, “W-who’s t-t-the slut n-n-n-now beg-g-ging for m-m-more?” he smirked at me and said, “Playing h-h-hard t-to g-g-get w-won’t d-d-do y-you any g-good.” and he winked at me.  
Louis deep throated me and I began to cum uncontrollably. “I-I-I can’t t-t-take it any-m-more.”  
I fell on top on top of him and I put my thighs around his waist and started grinding on his crotch. Louis flipped us back so his thighs were around my waist. “Today’s my day to fuck you senselessly, you’ll get your turn you hot fucking slut.” He again, started sucking on my member seductively.  
He finished me off soon and then he carried me to the bed and I cuddled next to him and said. “We should start doing this every single morning. But next time, I fuck you senselessly. Okay?”  
He kissed my forehead and said “Okay, you whore.”


End file.
